halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Starships
The following article is being edited by the user WRAITH, so DO NOT TAKE ALL INFORMATION on this page into account untill the clean up is done. Thank you. If you have suggestions or complaints about this article, feel free to leave me a message. -- WRAITH COMM '' '' 18:17, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Carriers Supercarriers The UNSC Supercarrier is a heavy warship classification within the United Nations Space Command fleet. There were only a few constructed, the only one mentioned is the UNSC Trafalgar, which fell at the Battle of Reach. This warship classification was likely to be on the same level as the Marathon-class Cruiser or higher in terms of overall power. Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carriers The Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier is a warship classification within the United Nations Space Command. The only Phoenix-class starship known to date is the UNSC Spirit of Fire which is scheduled to appear in Halo Wars. Carriers The UNSC Carrier is a classification of warship within the United Nations Space Command fleet. Cruisers ''Marathon''-class Cruisers The Marathon-class Cruiser is a classification of United Nations Space Command warship.These starships were the replacement for the aging Halcyon-class Cruiser. These behemoths, clocking in at 1192 meters, are approximately two and a half times the length of a UNSC Frigate, . They are also known for their heavy armor - they can survive multiple plasma torpedo impacts, far greater damage than any UNSC Frigate or UNSC Destroyer can sustain. Halcyon-class Cruisers The Halcyon-class Cruiser (Pronounced 'hal-see-on') (known as Human Attack Ship class C-II1 by the Covenant) was a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed by Dr. Robert McLees in 2510. Their service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was both costly to construct and maintain, lack of speed, and concerns about their tactical viability. They were subsequently replaced by the Marathon-class cruisers. Stealth Cruisers The Stealth Cruiser was a starship in the UNSC fleet. Stealth Cruisers are the largest Prowler-class vessels built, the length of a UNSC Destroyer. Only one has ever been known to exist, as Stealth Cruisers are not practical due to the large amount of Stealth Ablative Coating that must be maintained in order to keep them invisible from radar. Destroyers Destroyers The UNSC Destroyer is a classification of warship in the UNSC fleet. Although this classification is only seven meters longer than a UNSC Frigate, they are almost double the mass. Unlike most ships in the fleet, Destroyers carry no single-ship fighters, such as Longswords - their large mass comes rather from the two meters of Titanium A armour battle plate covering the ship. Dr. Catherine Halsey once stated that Destroyers are essentially the same as Frigates except for this added armour. Frigates Frigates The UNSC Frigate is a common starship classification amongst the UNSC fleet. Although it is significantly weaker in armor and armament compared to its larger cousin, the UNSC Destroyer, the frigate is smaller (thus more maneuverable), and cheaper to produce, allowing greater numbers to be fielded against the Covenant. Corvettes ''Mako''-class Corvettes Parabola-class Freighters Parabola-class Freighter The Parabola-class Freighter is a United Nations Space Command starship classification used in the early 26th century as field engineering and support craft. However by 2525, many of these freighters were independent and used for commercial and civilian use. They are relatively simple craft, with large storage bays, and rotating sections. The rotating sections contained water tanks that would automatically irrigate crops grown in the hydroponics bay in the middle/ carousel section of the vessel. They could carry enough food and water to supply a small city. Vessels of this class included the Laden. Laden-class Freighters The Laden-class Freighter was a human-designed freighter classification. Two freighters of this class were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. "Prowlers and Chiropetra- class vessels" Prowlers Chiropetra-class Stealth Vessels Starfighters C709 Longsword-class Interceptors Shortsword-class Interceptors SkyHawk Atmospheric Fighters Support Starships Calypso-class Exfiltration Crafts Black Cat-class Subprowlers Albatross-class Dropships Dropships D77-TC Pelican-class Dropships = Covenant = Ground Assault Craft Banshee Dropships Spirit Phantom Covenant Boarding Craft Starfighters Seraph Support Starships Covenant Stealth Corvette Agricultural Support Ship ''Light Capital Warships'' Covenant Frigate Covenant CPV-class Covenant Destroyer Crusiers Covenant Light Cruiser Covenant CAR-class Covenant Cruiser Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser Reverence-class Cruiser Flagship Covenant Battleship Covenant Supercruiser Carriers Covenant Carrier Covenant Assault Carrier Covenant Supercarrier Category:Starships